iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
NanoLancensis/ICE AGE 2: The Meltdown Demo Guide
Hello! Welcome to the Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Game Demo Guide, here on the Ice Age Wiki! I am here to give you the basics on a simple, but great game, starting with the first level you go to. But as for now, let's get to the Basics. The Basics Here, we discuss the common items and other things that will populate the game world. First off... Scrat Aha! ~ScratFile:ScratGuide.png What's worse than living in a cold, arctic tundra? Not much. But when you're this little squirrel, it's nothing but trouble! It's not easy having to bury your nuts every winter, but it's in the middle of an Ice Age. Time to get busy! But now, it's melting. The ice, the snow, even the big wall that will unleash a flood if it melts! So what do you do? High-Tail your little snout over to the nearest acorns, Brown, Green, maybe even a Chestnut, but Scrat ain't gonna leave until he gets his walnut. He might want his acorn, but those walnuts are the only reason he walks. He'll defeat foes with Squirrel-Fu, give an extra boost to his already high jump across a deadly river of lava, and sniff out the nearest person, bush, or hole to get those nuts! Along the way, he'll meet up with Trunkless Starts, Sabers, Wild Boards, and much, much more! It's not pleasent to be a squirrel, unless you know your way around. Scrat-Yah! Scrat's Moves Squirrels aren't well known for their abilities, so let's call some out. Jump The simplest of the Squirrel Arsenal. Does a simple hop, but doesn't get much height. Double Jump Thought the first jump was lame? This one will give you that extra squeak! Does a second leap, and allows Scrat to go where no Squirrel has gone before! Ground Pound/Stomp This is a very useful move. Against the forces of Dung Beetles? Down because of Boars? Thrust your double jump to the ground, and show those tadpoles who's the man! Squirrel-Fu The standard ground attack for the common Ground Scrat. Scrat preforms multiple kicks, and if he's lucky enough, he may preform one of the following attacks... Deadly Ballerina Squirrels aren't as clumsy as once thought... in fact, they can twirl so fast they can knock a bear to it's knees! Does a powerful spin, but the squirrel grows tired after 5 uses. Sonic Impersonation Screech! This hedgehog doesn't need rings! He's fine, but he wants acorns! Like the ballerina, but instead of being on the ground, Scrat jumps into the air, and preforms a terrifyingly deadly roll on any woodland critter around! Swim Feel a tingle in your lungs? You've stayed underwater for too long, genius! Scrat will make a break for it, and swim to his heart's content! Wall Crawl Some walls are Scrat-Friendly, and they don't punch the squirrel off. They allow him to climb up, but sadly, many walls are slippery. Even worse, some are infested with insects... be wary! Ballooning Flight Cool, a geyser! Care to drink? Wanna turn into a living balloon? Fly around, until you land on a hard to reach area! Acorns and Other Collectibles Can't talk, too busy eating! ~Fructose Bear' These are the things you will find on your quest that add to your backpack... or your cheeks! Acorns These top shaped yummy yummies come in two flavors: brown and green. The brown ones are most prized by Scrat, but the green ones count as MORE! Brown gives you one, green gives you five. Chestnut A chestnut, oh boy, a chestnut! The spiky nuts are easily the most forgiving of the bunch, giving ''20 Acorns at a time! Holy Mammoth, that's awesome! Walnut A walnut is Scrat's second most prized type of nut. Without a walnut, he will refuse to leave an area. He loves them! They taste of wonders to him, and he must find every single one. Fruit Wheeze! Wheeze! Have you done to many Deadly Ballerinas or Sonic Impersonations? Smack a plant! Crack some ice! They might give you some fruit! The cherries give you 1, the Blueberries give you 3, and the Apples give it all back! Enemies The animals that just don't like you... be wary! Ice Boar The most common creature you will face. They usually come in pairs or solitary, so they aren't very challenging. Head Thrust You thrust your fat head into the air, sending the petals flying! Only use against Acorn-Obsessed Squirrels. Mr. Pig Charge Hey, that Squirrel exists! Care to charge? Take a go! You charge, and your horns damage the target. Dung Beetle A bug that likes poo. Need I say more? "Mud" Toss Yuck. Pigs are messy. Why not throw some aftershock at that squirrel? Throws a ball of Dung at Scrat. Slap Slaps Scrat. That's all. Seriously. Piranha Water creatures that rapidly evolved. Bite Preforms a simple bite on anything that moves. Non-Player Friendlies Not enemies, not players, but not technicly "friends", but they are friendly. Palaeotherium Very... odd creatures of the frost. They enjoy mud, Scrat, and Away Keeping from That Ledge. Rumory My trunk is sealed! ~Rumory The most secretive of the bunch. She is very protective of her secret, even though her friends are much more pleased to speak of the possible disaster. Meltani My uncle told me the ice is gonna melt! ~Meltani A very talkative 'Therium, who prefers mud to snow any day of the week. (except Sunday, she likes snow better on Sundays) She isn't aware she is dangerously close to that ledge... Derpy Away keep from that ledge! ~Derpy, on the Infamous Ledge Derpy is a strange person, who has recently smacked himself on the forehead. He hates ledges. Saber-tooth cat Hey, are you speaking an actual language, or just making ridiculous noises? ~Diego, on Scrat's Voice Orange animals that think Scrats are popcorn, and don't like it when you sneak into their acorn caves. Diego A powerful cat, who lives in the Moeritherium's part of the Waterpark, the Glacier, and the Pine Forest. He likes peace and quiet and hates Scrat, Crash, Eddie, and anything that isn't popcorn. He currently resides on the outskirts of the bowl... for now. Category:Blog posts